Who has my heart?
by JustTrustMe229
Summary: Nicole "Nikki" or "Niks", called by her best friend, Tariq, is a very hard working girl, looking for the truth. She needs to know who killed her parents. Most people don't accept her decision on joining the SAA, but when some people do, she finds that each time she trusts them, they do something that completely harms her trust. This is a story of trust and love.


You know, sometimes in life, you gotta strive and maybe that's what I'm trying to do right now.

At the moment, I'm standing here in front of Amy's house, debating either if I should knock or not.

I mean, it's understandable that her parents probably hate me, I'm a rebel after all.

I don't go by the rules, if I'm bored, I break one, resulting in a load of trouble with my Foster Parents.

I remember like it was yesterday, when we were planning on going on a picnic. My Mom was making the lunch, as usual, I was helping Mom, and Dad was fixing the car.

I remember my Mom had long black hair and she had caramel skin. Her eye colour was blue. She was wearing a sundress that was in her favourite color, green.

My Dad had Auburn hair with green eyes and he was wearing some Man United jersey and a pair of shorts.

I couldn't believe it was nearly 6 years since I saw them. Since they were killed.

_Flashback:_

_"Moom! Mooooom!" my 11 year old self shouted._

_"Yes, Nikki-Boo?" she asked me._

_"What do I do with the Celery? Do I chop it or what? I don't understand! Salad logic!" I shouted back._

_"Dear, I'm right here. No need to shout!" My Mom said. I sighed deeply as I washed the celery._

_"Now what?"_

_"Just put it on the chop board. I'll do it. You help out your father"_

_"You sure, Mom? I hate leaving you alone, ever since you were nearly killed the last time I left you alone"_

_"Honey, I told you to never remind me of that. But, I will be fine. The training your father gave me and you kids really paid off. Look, KYAH!"_

_She ran up the wall, and done some flip, before landing on her feet._

_"Mom, no need to show off yet!"_

_"Oh, sorry sweetie, I forgot you couldn't do that yet. Now, go help your father like a good Nikki you are"_

_I left the room, feeling suspicious. I ran to the garage nonetheless, where my Dad was. Alexis was there, along with Jake and Samantha._

_Alexis was 11, like me, since we were twins. Jake was 14, the oldest kid. And Samantha was 8._

_"Hey kiddo!" my Dad said, happy to see me. My 3 other siblings looked at me and gave me a small wave. I waved back, sitting beside Jake._

_"Hey Dad. So, what are you upgrading?" I asked._

_"I decided to install some proper machinery into the car. Y'know, machine guns, grenades..." he went on._

_"Woah, thats cool, Dad! Maybe next time, you could-"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_We all turned at the door, shock on our faces. My Dad grabbed a gun and he ran out to the kitchen. There were gunshots, and an explosion in the kitchen._

_I grabbed onto Jake. Jake grabbed Samantha and Alexis, and we made a run for it. But before we would reach the door, the people who killed my parents walked in, shooting at us. We had to duck and we tried dodging all of the bullets, then we heard a cry coming from Samantha. She was hit._

_"Sammy! Noo!" Jake shouted and he took out a hand. "Grab it. QUICK!"_

_"I'm trying, Jakey. Help me!"_

_But one of the killers took her. Jake shrugged me off, trying to attack them, but they had knocked him out with a bat._

_"Okay, that's enough" one of them said._

_"Alright, we got one of them. Let's get outta here!"_

_They ran out, and I watched in horror as my little sister was taken off me. My little sister, who was completely innocent, like all of us, was taken from us. I wondered what they were going to do with her._

_Trying to shake the thought of that, I tried reviving Jake, I was about to do CPR, but he woke up, really fast._

_"Woah, woah, woah. No Nicola"_

_"I was-"_

_He sighed. "I know. Now, lets try go into the kitchen"_

_I nodded, taking Alexis hand. She was quieter than usual, maybe because she was scared._

_When we walked in, I couldn't hold it in._

_Mom and Dad were dead. Their limbs were blown off from the impact of the bomb. I grabbed moms head, and cried. We all cried. Even Jakey, who was usually the strong one, couldn't hold it in any longer._

_Jake looked at us twins._

_"Okay, from now on, we don't speak a word of this, unless questioned by our family members. Understood?"_

_I nodded, thinking this decision was crazy, but he was my older brother, and he was the only one that could control me at the minute._

_Finally, Alexis spoke up. "I can't believe this"_

_I sighed, turning to her._

_"Same here, Lexi. Same here"_

_Jake looked at us, a sad smile forming. "Come here, you two" he said, holding his arms out. We ran to him, hugging him like it was no tomorrow. He led us out of the house. Loads of the neighbors were there, looking at us._

_"What happened?" our neighbor, Mr. Opella asked us._

_"I can't explain, Derek. Sorry, I gotta get these girls to safety" Jake said._

_I looked at my brother, who had a serious face on._

_"C'mon, we're going to your Aunts"_

_"Aunt Kiara?"_

_"Yeah, you can say that"_

_"Okay" I said, no excitement in my voice. I really loved Aunt Kiara. She was super fun and super cool. But, I couldn't find any excitement or happiness. When will I find them emotions?_

_We walked on, receiving looks of sorrow from everyone in our estate. But we didn't turn back. We can't trun back. It was over._

_They were gone_

_End of Flashback_

I grimaced as I knocked on the door of my friend. Amy opened it, clearly surprised.

"Hey, wheres Tariq?"

"I dunno. Not here, I suppose"

"Oh, come in"

I walked in, receiving glares of disgust from her parents. Oh, here it comes.

"You know, your in trouble" Mr Rose said.

"You don't blow up a factory!"

"Hey, I work for the SAA! Of course I'd show no mercy!"

"I think it's time for you to quit it"

"QUIT? No I can't. My parents work there!"

Parents. What parents? They weren't my real ones.

All of us were separated. Alexis and Jake, my only family I knew, were separated from me. I haven't seen them since.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But I cannot quit that Agency. It's the only thing that might lead to my parents's death!"

"We can't trust you."

"But I cannot QUIT it!"

"That's too bad, isn't it?"

I sighed deeply.

They said something about my parents, then I went into complete anger mode.

"What did you say?"

They turned to me.

"Well, they said that they shouldn't have worked for the agency" Amy said. I glared at them in anger.

"Now now, Nicola, don't-"

"DON'T WHAT? I LOST MY PARENTS BECAUSE THE KILLERS WENT ALL BERSERK MODE TRYING TO CATCH ONE OF US! THAT KILLS ME. WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO SAMANTHA? I HAVEN'T SEEN ALL OF THEM IN 6 YEARS. I WANT TO KILL THE KILLERS! I WANT REVENGE!"

They all stared at me in complete shock. I turned on my heel and walked out of the house.

Well, there goes my hope and faith in the Roses.

I silently walked to the park we were supposed to go to 6 years ago. I sat on the bench that was there. I sighed.

I then felt arms on my shoulders and I jumped. "Hey, it was the Roses again, wasn't it?"

Tariq.

"Yeah..."

I looked at him. He was in a frown, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What was it this time. The same as usual?"

"They tried talking me out of leaving the SAA"

"Again?"

"Yeah, you know how much I love that place"

"Hey, they're trying to get you back to sweet old you.

"But, I don't like sweet old me! Every single time, I think of my parents, Tar. I can't change. I simply can't!"

"I know how you feel, Niks"

I smiled, knowing my nickname of my nickname was used.

"Thanks again"

"Hey! No worries!" He gave me that smile.

Oh god, why did I suddenly get too affected by that?

"Anything the matter?"

"N-no!"

He suddenly started laughing.

"Hey! What's funny!?" I shouted.

"You stuttered!" He continued laughing.

"H-hey! It's not at all very funny!"

"AHAHA! Yes it is!"

"God Tar, your so immature"

"Thank you"

"No problemo, mister"

I stayed back, relaxing on the bench after the while.

"Wanna head back, now?"

"Sure. Lets go!"

We walked away from the bench. All of my hopes in the Rose family had vanished completely.

I still trusted Amy, but not the other Roses.

He turned to me, smiling bashfully.

I gave him my best smile.

I got to admit.

He really had his ways of making me smile.

And I liked it.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. So, should I continue or not?

I really love how this came out. I hope to continue it.


End file.
